Twister: Harry Potter Style
by GreatWolfSpirit
Summary: Basically it's a story version of the movie 'Twister' with some Harry Potter characters included. eventual HHr AU maybe some OC's Rating just in case. This is my first fic so please be gentle. I'll try to update as regularly as possible. No Flaming.
1. Chapter 1

Twister: Harry Potter Style

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------disclaimer: I own neither Twister nor Harry Potter. They both belong to Warner Bros. and Harry Potter also belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Prologue:

On a dark, stormy night in June of 1969, two children lay in bed asleep while their dads sat and talked downstairs and their moms talked in Jo's parents' bedroom upstairs. A particularly loud clap of thunder sounded which woke the sleeping children. One of them was a black-haired, green-eyed, two year old boy named Harry. The other was a girl that had blond hair, freckles, and was about nine or ten years old. At the same time, James Potter, Harry's dad, was sitting on the sofa and watching a tornado warning on the TV. "Mike! You might want to see this!" A few seconds later, Mike Harding, Jo's dad, walked out of the kitchen carrying a mug of coffee. "What's up, James?" "The weatherman says that NSSL (National Severe Storm Laboratory)'s calling a tornado warning for the area. It's supposed to be an F5." "Shoot!" "I'll get the kids. You get your wife and Lily and tell them to get to the storm cellar!" They both ran upstairs. Harry and Jo had managed to get back to sleep, but the sound of James bursting through the door woke them up again. Just as he was grabbing blankets for them, Miriam came and picked Jo up and grabbed a blanket for her from James. Lily came in and picked Harry up and gave him the blanket she had grabbed from James to suckle on so that he wouldn't be too frightened. Then they all ran out to the storm cellar. Once safely inside, the two mothers cuddled their children and held them close. As the tornado drew closer, the cellar door started to shake and jerk violently against its hinges and lock. Mike went to hold it down just as it ripped off and he was almost sucked up because of it, but James grabbed him just in time. "Let go of the door!" he yelled. Mike did just that and, consequentially, fell on top of James. The two kids laughed as their dads struggled to untangle themselves; so did their mothers.

TBC Sorry this is such a short chapter, but Ihope you liked it anyway. If you did or didn't review, but please don't flame. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Twister: Harry Potter Style

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Technically I don't even own the plot.

Chapter 1: A Few Years Forward

Five years later, fifteen year old Jo Harding drove her new, yellow pickup with seven year old Harry Potter in the passenger seat. Behind them followed four or five other vehicles with all her friends inside. They were currently headed for a part of Oklahoma called Daleton where a tornado warning was in effect. As Harry sat writing something in his notebook, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He, Jo, and her friends were a young group of storm chasers. In fact, Jo had told him that they were probably the youngest group of storm chasers in history, at least in Oklahoma's history. Since he couldn't drive, Harry's job was to check with the rest of the group over the radio to find out where, to go, what to do, and if there were any short-cuts. He took this very seriously and did his job very well, which Jo had told him quite a few times.

As they came to the tornado, Jo got her video camera out and started filming, but a beat-up looking green Valiant (car, not movie or pigeon LoL) pulled up right in the way and a drunk, naked man about their age, stumbled out. (A.N: I'm pretending that the legal drinking age in Oklahoma was lower back then because I don't know what it was or is.) Jo started yelling at him, but he didn't seem to hear her. He just strolled up to the twister, said, "Have a drink.", and threw his bottle of Jack Daniel's tequila in.

After that, Harry walked over to his best friend, Hermione Granger, and whispered in her ear, "I think he's got a screw loose." This caused them both to burst out laughing. Jo heard their laughter and walked over to them (the tornado already dissipated. "What's so funny?" "Harry said he thinks that guy has a screw loose." "That's not very nice, but it is funny and I think he has a point." "'Course he does. Only an idiot would waste good tequila like that!" This time it was Jo's friend Dusty who spoke. "No one asked your opinion, Dusty!" "Sorry, Jo. No need to be so uptight." "Well, if you wouldn't act like such a screwball all the time, I wouldn't be so 'uptight'!" "I wasn't acting like a 'screwball'. I was merely stating an honest fact." "No, you were being an idiot!" "I was not!" "Yes, you were!" "Um... Guys?" "What is it, Harry?" "Shouldn't we ask that weird guy what his name is, Jo?" "Yeah. I think that would be a good idea." "Okay." "Hey, you! What's your name?" "Ummm…Bill? Yeah. Bill's my name." "I'm Jo. These are my friends Harry, Hermione, Dusty, Laurence, 'Preacher', 'Rabbit', and Kim. We're a group of storm chasers. Want to join?" "Sure. Sounds like fun." "Cool. Welcome to the group."

TBC. I hope you liked that chapter. If you did, or even if you didn't, please review, just no flames please. This is my first story so please be gentle. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years later, Harry was driving a shiny, new, green pickup which he had bought while in Oregon. He had moved to Oregon a couple years back to take a break from all of the storm chasing the gang had been doing, but he had never lost touch with his friends or girlfriend. He was currently headed for Chaser's Field in Oklahoma. He had decided to move back before his parents passed away about a month ago, and he was now living at their old ranch they had bought a few years ago. Chaser's Field was a large, vacant piece of land that their storm chasing group had taken over and used as their "home base".

In front of him was a large, red pickup which was driven by his friend, Bill, and his (Bill's) fiancée, Melissa. They drove for almost another hour before finally coming to the large field. As Harry stepped out of his truck, his girlfriend came over to him and kissed him.

"Hey, Harry", she said in greeting. Harry smiled. "Hey, Hermione. What's new? Anything?" She shook her head. "Not much. The Doppler broke down again, but Jo's working on it with Beltzer to try and fix it." Harry grinned. "So I haven't missed much then?" "Nope. You haven't met my parents yet, have you?" "No, I haven't. Why do you ask, Mia?" "I want you to meet them. Come on."

She took his hand and led him over to them, but he hesitated nervously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She glanced at him curiously and nodded. "Of course, I'm sure. Why?" "I'm just worried they won't like me." "They'll love you, Hun. Just trust me." "Oh okay." He followed her over to them but then suddenly realized something. "Hang on, Mi; if your parents are dentists, then what are they doing all the way out here?" She grinned. "They're retired now and they wanted to come see why we're so obsessed with chasing tornadoes." "Oh..."

As they neared a talking couple, the two people glanced their way and Hermione went and hugged them. After she introduced Harry to her parents, they talked amongst themselves for awhile before they saw Haynes walk over to Jo to tell her that a tornado had just been spotted. As everyone hurried to get their stuff together, Harry called to Hermione over the noise. "You and your parents with me?" Hermione nodded and joined him with her parents. "Every time, Hun." He grinned in excitement. "Let's roll then."

After they gathered, the four climbed into his truck with Harry and Hermione in the front seat and Hermione's parents, John and Hannah, in the back seat. As soon as he saw Jo take off, Harry followed right behind her. Hannah was excited to get to do something like this. John, on the other hand, was extremely nervous. "Are you sure you kids know what you're doing?" Harry grinned. "Positive, Sir. Don't worry about a thing. You're with professionals. We've done this a million times, at least, so we know exactly what we're doing."

About an hour later found them at a mechanic's garage where Harry and Hermione huddled together and talked about the radar readings as well as old footage. Hermione managed radar with Joey and gathered important information while Harry taped all the tornadoes they chased. Hermione's parents watched them work while Bill talked to the mechanic about changing a flat tire he had gotten while they were on their way to the tornado.

TBC

I hope this chapter was a little longer and that you all enjoyed it. If you did, or even if you didn't, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. No flames, please.


	4. NOTICE

Hey, Everyone. I know this isn't a new chapter, and I'm very sorry. See, the thing is, I've hit a block with this story and I'm struggling to decide what to do next with it. That's why I've put up a poll for it on my profile. If everyone who's read this could go and vote on what I should do with this story, it would be a huge help. I've just lost all inspiration and interest in it since I've veered away from the Harry Potter fandom and branched out into other fandoms. If, however, enough people want me to continue this story, I will try my best to do so.


End file.
